Into The Past
by cuteCharmy94
Summary: Being the only one alive, he goes to the past, and tries to change his future for the better. but, which of the turtles is he? As he tries to save his brothers while trying to keep his identity a secret, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michaelangelo try to figure out who this mysterious turtle is by putting the pieces together. And can he keep his identity a secret from Splinter?
1. Lone Ninja

**Chapter 1**

 **hey Charmy here! just wanted to post this chapter i'll post the second one depending on how this one goes so enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock disturbed his peaceful slumber, he slowly opened his tired eyes, and glance at the time; 4:15am, with a slight grunt he shut the stubborn noise off and turned to stare at the ceiling of his room. The turtle, without a care in the world took his precious time in getting out of his bed. Furthermore, when he got tired of staring at the roof, he got up, headed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face; as soon as he was done in the bathroom he headed to kitchen. The lone turtle prepared himself a protein shake. When he finished preparing and drinking his protein shake, the turtle walked towards the dojo and started to train until every fiber of his bones couldn't handle any longer.

Finishing his katas, he suddenly stopped and glanced at his stomach; it had started to grumble, he couldn't handle his hunger anymore and decided that he was done with his training exercise for now, and headed to the kitchen yet again. When arriving at the kitchen he walked towards the fridge to make himself some breakfast.

Opening the fridge all he sees is five eggs, an expired, half empty carton of milk lying there next to a gallon with only a quarter of orange juice, his fridge was empty. He walked to the cabinets and opened them, and to his dismay they were empty too; he mumbled and curst as he stared at the empty cabinets, he almost forgot that he had to go out and look for food today. But, before he did anything he threw away the expired milk, grabbed the eggs and made himself whatever he could with what he had.

As he made himself something to eat, he remembered how he and his brothers used to take turns in making breakfast, until eventually one of the four 'Michelangelo' had decided and insisted on making everyone breakfast or any other meal they were to eat every day. The orange clad never liked them doing "his job"; so he made up a rule that he didn't want anybody in the kitchen other than himself, for he would always cook for everyone. Unless, of course there was pizza, or he was sick or hurt, and they all ended up agreeing to it. He was always the goofball of the family, but when it came to cooking he was the man for the job.

Donatello never liked cooking so he didn't mind that Mikey ended up getting the kitchen. He'd always preferred on fixing, inventing or taking care of his brother's health and injuries. He also stayed most of his time on his laptop or in his lab, and that's why he always left the kitchen to his little brother. He was always so focused on inventing new things or upgrading his stuff or fixing the toaster, because somehow when a certain blue clad turtle ' _ **Leo**_ ' decided to make toast, it ended up being burned or broken. But, Donnie wasn't really that bothered by that, because it always kept him busy. So to the purple terrapin it didn't really bother him who did or didn't cook as long as it wasn't him of course.

Now Raphael, he was… like he would say 'ok' at cooking, but like Donnie he never saw himself in there, the red clad never loved it like his smallest sibling did. He was actually glad that the orange terrapin made up that silly rule, that way it gave him more time for his stuff, like: working out, watching TV, reading his magazines, Sparring with his blue clad brother, going out and kicking some PD's butt with his best friend Casey, or sleeping his ass off. He didn't really care, but at least he had more time to do his thing, and he didn't have to worry that he had to cook lunch or dinner anymore, since Mikey was in charge of that.

Leonardo however… he was not such a good cook…he was horrible in fact. He had found himself relieved that his smallest brother decided to take the cooking duties to his self. In that way it left the blue terrapin more time to train in the dojo to become a better and stronger leader for them. It also gave him more time to meditate with their father, read his favorite comic books, watch his favorite show on TV and other things he usually did.

The lone turtle, seeing that his eggs were done came back to the real world and ignored his thoughts further on. He put his eggs on a plate, grabbed a fork and sat at the dining table. While he ate he stared at the empty seats before him. As much as he tried not to think about them, somehow the memories of where each of them sat everyday was still deeply carved within his brain. It pained him so much to remember and he tried to block it from his mind but it kept on lurking around. To ignore his thoughts yet again he bit his tongue hard, until he felt the taste of coper in his mouth, and continued eating. When the lone turtle finished eating he glanced at the time above the old and almost completely rusty fridge and it read 10:10am and he figured " _this is going to be a long day_ ". He got up and walked to the sink to wash his dish.

When the turtle finished washing his plate he exit the kitchen, walked through the living room, went up the stairs, passed a few rooms and arrived at his bedroom door. The lone turtle entered his room, grabbed his black mask which was neatly placed on his night stand and placed it on his face. Finishing the knot on his mask, he grabbed his weapons, four duffle bags, and headed out. He shut the door behind him, walked to the living room and exit the lair. When exiting the lair the lone terrapin covered his face from the sudden sunlight that hit him through a massive cracked whole on the top of the sewer tunnel.

The turtle knew he couldn't take the shortest way to the surface, for it was caved in by giant rocks that were caused by an earthquake years ago, so he headed out through the longest way like he always did every morning. While he walked all that was heard were the sounds of the wind through the cracked spaces and drops of water falling from the broken sewage tunnel.

Once the black clad got out of the sewers, he glanced at the city before him; the big apple…such a beautiful city, and its gorges lights that shined at night…now turned into a deserted and broken city. With absolutely no living being around, if you looked at it now, you'd see it had sand and pieces of buildings everywhere, half broken sky scrapers, some almost fully destroyed and others completely gone.

Although, there were some buildings that were still intact, like some of the small food markets and shops that seem at least of some importance to the lone turtle, in fact it was safe to say that some were even untouched, but that's and exaggeration they had at least a few cracks and wholes here and there on them. It was also a miracle and a good thing that there was still electricity that worked in the big city though; well some parts of it at least.

Luckily, some markets still had food in them too, that's one of the main reasons why he came out of the lair. He doesn't usually come out of his haven very often though. But, when he does it's to find food or some sort of item he needs to fix something broken in the lair. He continued his journey to the market without a care in the world, it's not like there was any humans alive to see him anyways; they were all dead…well other than him and other mutants hunting him down.

Would you call it stealing if most of man kind was dead, and you, being one of few to survive, and the only way to keep living is to take as much food, water and items as much as you can? Well to him, he certainly felt he wasn't stealing. The black clad turtle thought if nobody owned it, and there wasn't a living soul alive it wasn't considered as stealing…in his mind;he needed to survive, so that's what he did.

* * *

 **well! hope u liked it please leave review or PM me, and if i get enough favs and comments i'll make sure i'll write chap two k, like i said it all depends on how this one goes, Later!**


	2. Me, Myself and Klunk

**hello my lovely readers i am so, so sorry for the delay on this chap but I've been slightly busy wth college n stuff but anywho here is le-chapter 2 sorry if its too short i'll try and make the next one longer hope u all like it, oh before i forget this chap contains bad words so yea... and know to answer questions:**

 **Cartoonlover2016: dont worry i will, well i'll at least try i cant guarantee tho**

 **Guest: this is the future well, his present as for who's the turtle n how he gets into the past... i cant tell u, u'll just have to see how, and u'll have to guess who he is till the end my friend cuz i aint tellin XD, where would the fun in tht be if i did ;)**

 **flikaroo: i'm glad u enjoyed the chap, and keep on guessing cuz im not saying anything CX**

 **end of answers :)**

 **btw i have no idea why i chose tht title for the chapter XD**

 _'bla bla bla'_ **are his thoughts**

 ** _'bla bla bla'_ is his inner voice/himself**

"bla bla bla" **people talking**

 **disclaimer: i dont own Tmnt, saddly T^T but im working on it lol, yea right in a million years**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Breathing heavily and with a bit of panic the lone ninja suddenly spoke in his mind "Well, looks like having a marvelous day wasn't on the list today" he thought as ran from his pursuers, just when he thought this day could not get any worse, he ends up in this situation. One minute he is looking for food and the next he is being chased by the one thing he hates the most; hunters that want him dead.

He cursed under his breath as he hid in an alley nearby, hiding behind a dumpster which surprisingly covered his massive body, I mean come on there are not many things a huge turtle can hide behind in brought day light without being seen. The lone turtle sat down to take a breather, and control his heart rate, he had been running from them for quite a long while 'Man! These guys don't know when to quit!' the black clad turtle thought as he evened his breath, but quickly held it as he heard footsteps coming close by

"Damn it! We lost tha son of bitch again!" a tall bat with black hair and brown eyes spoke rather irritably.

"Tha boss aint goin' to be too happy about dis" muttered a short man with dirty blond hair, green eyes and pale skin, unhappy that he has to report the bad news to the big guy, then the blond turned and whistled then spoke again "alrigh' mutants let's go!"

"Grrrr! when I get ma hands on um, ima make turtle soup wit his fuckin' shell!" the black haired bat spat, anger evident in his features.

The blond man looked up and smacked the bat in the back of his head as he replied " you ain' doin' shit! The big guy want's him alive, so he can kill'im himself rememba!?"

'Tch! You're lucky I'm too lazy to fight today asshole!' the turtle thought as the voices echoed away, the terrapin let out the breath he was holding and sighed of relief when he heard the footsteps turn around and leave. He looked at his duffle bags and glared at them "looks like I have to come tomorrow to get the rest of the stuff I need" the black masked turtle whispered while letting a sigh escape his mouthed, and returned home. When he arrived, the terrapin laid on the living room couch and the instant the turtle placed his head, he collapsed into a deep slumber.

The next morning sort of went the same, except an alarm didn't wake him up this time, this time it was the old families cat _Klunk_ , scratching softly his green face, he sat straight and looked at the time the turtle pet the cat and gave him the last can of tuna 'note to self, get cat food' he thought as he opened the can to feed the cat. He did his daily morning routines exercised until 9:00, where he headed out to look for what was missing on his list.

Covering up the manhole well, the lone turtle stood and walked through the deserted streets of NYC yet again. The hot warm sun hit his green face as he cautiously headed towards one of the food markets nearby. When he arrived at the market, black clad terrapin entered through the slide doors, he looked around and sensed no presents, 'good, no one's here' he thought to himself and quickly took out the _**'**_ **Things I need'** list from his pouch and started looking for the foods and supplies he needed that were written on the paper list. Lucky for him, each aisle had what he needed and more, so the turtle commenced putting the food and other supplies inside the big duffle bags he had previously brought with him the other day.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get much yesterday since he was being chased; he was grateful that today was quiet, and that he could search for his stuff in piece for once. He walked to the pet food ail and found more cat food then he bargained for "if Klunk was here he would think he's in cat heaven" the turtle mumbled to himself "I wonder…Should I bring him dry food this time?"

' _ **What, Klunk's your boss now! He's been eating too much tuna, give him dry food for peat sake!'**_

"But… tuna's his favorite…" he paused for a bit, then he growled "Grrrr, great! And he's back again, tch!"

' _ **aaawww I missed you too buddy~'**_

The black clad turtle's eye twitched irritably as he spat "shut up! And go back to where you came from!"

' _ **Heh! You're the one talking to yourself'**_

"…"

' _ **Oh now your giving me the silent treatment'**_

The huge terrapin said nothing as he continued what he was previously doing

' _ **And now, I'm being ignored… by myself…'**_

Annoyed the terrapin replied with a slight grunt "would you stop coming back its really irritating hearing myself talk to myself!"

' _ **Sorry, no can do bud, you're stuck with me and let's face it, Klunk and me are the only things keeping you from going insane'**_

He knew he was right, his cat and whatever the inside voice is, are the only things that're letting him keep his sanity… well most of it. He sighed for a moment, then kept talking to the inside voice as he continued on with the task at hand. While he scratched each item off his list and checked what was left, the lone ninja paused for a moment as he heard slight noises and movement close by. "Shit!" he whisper shouted, he was in for it now.

' _ **Great! Now what do we do!? Your hands are full at the moment!'**_

"Shut up!" he spat at himself in a whispered tone, he hectically looked around his surroundings, whatever it was, it was getting closer by the minute, he couldn't just let the things go. They would definitely know where he is, and that would not be good for him. He was right in the middle of an aisle, he froze, still thinking where to hide as his eyes searched for a conclusion, but none came, suddenly, a soft voice was heard

"H-Hello?" the voice hesitantly asked

' _ **Hello!? Who in their right mind would say hello!?'**_

"Shut it!" he whispered so low that not even he himself could've heard it

"Leo…R-Raph? You guys in here?" the voice sounded like a… Female

"Donnie, Mikey, where are you guys?" she whispered

A lot of emotion was building up inside him as he heard those names specific names come from a familiar feminine voice, boy was he happy to hear that voice!

' _ **No, no don't check, this could be a trap, it can't be her, she's dead all of them are! Remember…'**_

The mutant stopped and thought for a second _'your right… but, what if it is her?'_

' _ **You idiot, she died right before you and your brothers eyes!'**_

The voice yet again interrupted the terrapin's thoughts as she spoke again

"Come on guys, this isn't funny!" she exclaimed out loud

"Maybe just one peek"

' _ **No! You can't! She's not there, and this is all trap, God you should have stayed in your rabbit whole'**_

"I couldn't agree more" he thought as he silently sighed.

"April!"

"Donnie! Boy am I glad to see you!"

' _ **WHAT!?'**_

"Where are we?"

' _ **NO~! WHAT!?'**_

' _Now who's the one doubting'_ he snickered to himself

' _ **Shut up!'**_

"I don't know, the machine I was working on must have gone haywire, we must be in some kind of alternate universe" the black clad turtle unconsciously dropped the things in his hands, shock overwhelming him, he was absolutely flabbergasted, what in heavens name did he just hear!?

"Who's there!?"

' _Shhhiit! They must have heard that!'_

' _ **No Shit!? Of course they heard that, you just dropped everything moron! Hide!'**_

"April, stay here, I'll go check it out" Donnie quickly gave his friend orders and went into ninja mode

"Ok, be careful" she whispered as she hid somewhere close by

' _ **Oh great! You're in a tight spot right now and your stomach decides to growl, shut your stomach up!'**_

' _Sigh… idiot…'_

The figure comes closer just enough so the huge terrapin can see who it is and

' _ **Holy hell! It really is Donnie! But… why? How, is he here?'**_

He glanced to the side, and saw his duffle bags sitting in the middle of the ail

' _Oh no! If he finds my duffle bags he'll surely know someone is here'_ he shouted in his mind as he tried to silently grabbed them

' _ **Too late he saw them, great…'**_

"Come out and show yourself, I know you're here, there's no need to hide I won't hurt you" Donnie said with the most hilariously calming tone

' _ **As if he can hurt you, ha! He's so puny compared to you'**_

' _Shut your trap!'_ the lone turtle growled in frustration and the decided to give the young terrapin an answer

"Oh, quite the contrary young one, you won't be able to lay a finger on me" he replied with mystery lingering in his voice

' _ **Are you trying to be batman or some shit like that, next thing you know you're asking "do you bleed!" I mean really?'**_

' _I said shut it!'_

' _ **Ok, ok, geeze…'**_

Donnie looked everywhere in search for the deep and slightly scary voice "Talking in the shadows are we? Show yourself!" he shouted at nothing in particular

' _ **uuuhhh, looks like you struck a nerve'**_

"Very well, as you wish" the black clad slowly walked out of the shadows as a gasp escaped the young teenagers mouth

' _ **Huh… he's a lot smaller than I expected'**_

' _Yup'_ he thought emphasizing on the letter 'p'

"W-Who are you!?" the purple clad spat at the taller terrapin

"Calm down, if I wanted to hurt you and your little girlfriend, I would have done it by now" the black masked turtle paused for a minute so that Donnie would calm himself and then he continued to speak " now the real question is how did you and your girlfriend get here? Donatello"

"How do you know my name, and s-she's not my g-girlfriend!"

' _Wow didn't mean to make him blush'_

"According to the way you look I would say you're what, 15?" he ask the smaller turtle

The purple masked terrapin looked suspiciously at the taller turtle and replied "16… I'm 16, but that doesn't answer my question, who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Let's just say, I'm from your future, meaning this is my present, and you're not supposed to be here"

' _ **Which I still ask myself how he got here with April?'**_

' _I was getting to that thank you'_ the terrapin internally grumbled, a soft female was heard in the middle over conversation as she spoke

"Donnie, is it safe if come out now?" she ask innocently

"yes April, you can come out now" Donnie answered with his softest tone he's ever mustered while April slowly came into view, the huge turtle watched as she got closer and when she was just a view feet away he spoke "hello April, I know you don't know me but it's nice to see you again, now, it's not safe here I'm going to gather up my things and then we'll to my place where it's safer" Donnie was about ask a question when the lone turtle interrupted him by saying " any other questions will be answered when we get there" he gathered up his things, the two new comers helping as they could and when they were done they left to the lair.

* * *

 **i don't know if i did good in finishing it there but yea i just did, hope u liked chap 2 my little bunnies, please review so i can know what thought of this chap, idk when im gonna post the next one but if i do or dont i'll let u kow**


	3. A broken ninjas home

**Helloo~ my gougers readers n lovely bunnies, so srry for the delay but as promised le-chapter 3 is le-posted, took a bit of time cuz I was a bit busy with college but since now I'm done with my finals and now I'm in my summer vaca I have more time for my story, so I hope before I start college again I at least post a couple more chaps anywho now to answer reviews:**

 **grungekitty: no he doesn't know who the mysterious turtle is but he and his brothers will try to investigate, they will have their suspicions on who it is but they won't find out till the end just like you lovely readers will so in other words they're as curious as you guys are. :3**

 **cartoon lover 2016: I'm glad you liked the chap! You don't know how happy you guys make me! :) n about the future you'll see just be patient, and this chap n probably the next is about them getting back, well… hopefully it's only this chap cuz I really want him to arrive in the past, haha~! I'm the writer n I'm anxious too XD lol and btw, no I didn't mention who he was for that you have to wait till the end and guess. ;)**

 **flikaroo: yea there's gonna be plenty of more banters later on the story CX, n I'm glad I'm confusing you on who he really is, keep it up you'll get it, people like you and the people that reviewed are what make me want to write more~ *happy anime googly face*:3**

 **guest: your wish is my command, here's chap 3 for ya~. :3**

 **guest: I'm glad your intrigued! Keep on reading its gonna get more exiting XD, at least I hope so ._. I don't like disappointing people so I'll try to make it as best I can. o.o**

 **bajy: muahahaa~ but wait there's more unexpected things to come ;3 n I'm glad you liked it, I'm looking forward to your reviews :)**

 **Wellps! Thts all the answers hope ya'll enjoy this chap, let me know what you guys think!**

 **Warning: This chap contains BAD WORDS!**

' _ **Bla, bla, bla'**_ **inner voice speaking**

' _Bla, bla, bla'_ **lone turtles thoughts**

'Bla, bla, bla' **people's thoughts**

"bla, bla, bla" **people talking**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, psshh! I wish T^T**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Knowing the journey back to the sewers was going to be a bit of a struggle with security on high alert and even more of a hassle with two new members on the side of the dish. The older turtle had to be more cautious and aware of his surroundings. He had to carefully get the two newcomers out of the market safely, before all hell could break loose. The terrapin knew that if his enemies find them, they'd use the two of them to their advantage, especially if they found out who exactly they were. The huge turtle also had to figure out a way on how to get them back to their own time line, where none of this has happened yet. But, he would think about that further on when he knew they were safe back at the lair.

"So, who exactly are you then?" the purple clad turtle asked the bigger turtle knocking him out of his thoughts.

The black masked turtle glanced back at the smaller turtle and replied with a slight grunt "I said, all questions will be answered when we're back at my place, it's not safe to talk now"

As they cautiously walked to the closest manhole nearby, the black masked ninja heard footstep up ahead, he quickly grabbed the young teens and hid them as well as himself while overhearing the conversation the two armed hunters were having as they passed by

"I heard thu boss raised thu bounty on Clyde's ass" a tall lizard spoke very fervently

"Hehe! Yea', did you also hea', tha' crazy bitch Venus is back from her tour" a brown haired K9 replied with equal enthusiasm

The lizard laughed at the dogs comment and spoke again "man! Clyde is surely fucked now! Hahaha! Tha' bitch is gonna rip'um ta shreds!"

"Hey, don't fo'get tha' asshole's strong too!"

"Yea, yea whateva"

The two armed mutants continued their chat as they obliviously passed by an alley were a certain terrapin and two others were hearing in on their conversation as they hid in the shadows. The red head as always the curious little teen she is asked "what was that about and who's Clyde?"

"ssshh… quiet, follow me" the black clad turtle whispered as he open the lid of the man whole and descended inside. The two teens quickly and cautiously followed behind the huge terrapin. When landing April quickly ran to walk next to the big turtle, she looked up and asked "so, who's Clyde?"

' _ **Persistent one isn't she?'**_

' _She always was the curious one'_

The lone turtle glanced at the red head and answered her question while he continued his walk to the lair "curiosity kills the cat, April O'Neil, but to answer your question that's my name, I'm Clyde" he smirks glancing at the young girl and looking back towards his destination.

The ginger still looking at the black masked ninja, smiled and said "It's a nice name" to which he responded "it's actually my code name, me and my brothers put code names for safe reasons" 'brothers? I see so it is true he is one of us, well that answers one question…' Donatello thought as he joined in the conversation and asked "why are they after you?" the lone turtle kept quiet ignoring what the younger turtle asked as they continued their journey to the lair. Arriving at their destination the turtle glanced behind him and spoke "please step back while I open the door" they both obliged to his request and stepped back as the doors to the lair opened.

Once Donnie entered the lair, his heart almost stopped in its place, he felt heartbroken at the sight of the lair, everything was a mess and broken, including some furniture. Empty cracked walls where pictures used to lie paper and garbage everywhere the whole place looks as though a fight mixed with a tornado passed by and the roof looked like it could collapse in any minute, was this his and his brothers future? He knew he suspected this turtle was one of them but where and what happened to his brothers, and which one of the four is he? The purple clad terrapin couldn't help but ask "what…happened?" Donatello looked at the taller turtle in the eyes, but Clyde feeling so disdained of himself turned his gaze to the ground, his features filled with sorrow as he replied "Rage and loneliness can make you do a lot of stupid things…if you excuse me… I'm gonna put this stuff away" he pointed at the bags Donnie and April helped him bring to the lair, then grabbed them and walked to the kitchen.

"…Go talk to him…" Donnie stared at April shock was perceptible on his features

"Wha- m-me!?" April nodded her head "what, why!?"

"Because, surly he's upset and you need to apologize"

Donnie kept staring at April with wide eyes "w-wha-"

"Fine! If you won't go talk to him I will!" she glared at the purple masked turtle and made pace to the kitchen. She found Clyde putting the food away as she stopped at the door. April stared at the bigger turtle, he had so many scars. But, the one that broke her heart were the ones on his face, one on the left side of his forehead in the form of an X, the other covering his blind eye vertically 'I wonder which of the turtles is he?' she thought as she kept on staring at the terrapin.

His skin was a pale green, like if all his blood was takin out of his body, or like vampire had sucked it out dry, but as she kept on looking it broke her heart even more as she saw his plastron and arms; the upper left and lower right side of his plastron had metal plates covering it, and his arms, he seemed he lost both of them, his right arm was metal from his fingers to his forearm, and his left arm is completely metal. The redheaded thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice coming from inside the kitchen

"It's not polite to stare…"

April quickly walked towards him and apologized "Sorry…"

"So what brings you to the kitchen, came here to help put this stuff away?"

He gave her a small sad smile as she replied to the black terrapin "actually I came to apologize for Don-"

"No need to apologize, kid" he glanced at the redhead and quickly went back to putting the stuff away

"It's normal for one to be curious, especially if it's about ones future…" he stops what he's doing and frowns "I don't blame him, he's worried after all… the same would have happened if it were Leo, Raph or Mikey, if they were in Donnie's place…"

April seeing that she didn't want the turtle to be even more upset than he already was stood next to him, grabbed one of the bags, started helping him put away the food in its place and changed the subject of their little talk. As they kept on having their chat the lone turtle felt happier, he had missed these small conversation with the young ginger, after all it had been I while since his last talk with someone other than himself and the families cat Klunk.

Once they finished putting the stuff away, the black clad turtle gathered both teenagers to the living room and spoke "alright you two, let's work on how to get you both back" Donnie frowned and spoke "but you said you were going to answer our questions…"

Clyde stared at the younger turtle with a serious face and replied "what's more important here is getting you and April back, and I much rather take you two back than answer personal question and stuff that you don't have to stick your smart-ass nose in" the younger turtle quickly replied "back at the market you said-" Donnie was cut off by the older terrapin

"Yeah well, I lied!" anger was evident on his features, however the huge terrapin calmed down and spoke again " look kid what's happening here has nothing to do with you ok? The important thing here is getting you guys out of here, before any of my enemies know you guys are even here"

"The labs this way" Donnie glared at the older turtle "I know where my own lab is thank you!"

"No, you don't cuz the lab was changed from location!" he glared back at the younger turtle. While they were having there glaring contest April spoke up "okay!, so the lab, lead the way" still glaring at each other the taller turtle turn around glanced at April and with a grunt he said "this way" and the three walked to the lab together. Once arriving at the lab Donnie was awestrucked, it was bigger than the one he had back home, it had way more gadgets and gizmos then the ones he had in his lab. There was even stuff that he hasn't seen yet, equipment that was completely alien to him. He was amazed by the sight, Donnie looked like a little child on Christmas day.

The purple clad turtle was interrupted from his admiration gaze of the lab when Clyde spoke up

"We'll be working on this thing" he paused and lowered the white sheets that covered the huge machine "you and me will be fixing it up and when it's done I'll send you two back"

Donnie stepped closer to the huge machine and curiously asked "is… that what I think it is?"

Clyde stayed quiet for a while as though he was in a trance while looking at the huge machine but he came back to reality as he heard his name "Clyde?" he couldn't keep Donnie waiting so he replied "yes, it's a time machine, its missing some parts and others are damaged, so I'm gonna have to go out and look for the parts we need"

He looked at both teens and spoke again "it's not going to be an easy task, _'especially with that bitch back'_ but while I'm out I need you two to stay here while I'm gone, understood?" both teens looked at the lone turtle and nodded "good…"

And, so the black masked terrapin grabbed the duffle bags he emptied and went out once again to the dangerous surface in search of the missing pieces. With a certain female turtle lurking about, this job was certainly not going to be easy "this is definitely not my day *sigh*…"

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **I'm so happy I finished this chap ^ ^ although I wanted to get to the part where they leave, buut my brain fried srry guys, however next chapter is where it all happens so stay toon my little bunnies ;3 hope u guys enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think so far, although I think this chap might have been a bit boring for u :/ if so I promise the next chap I'll try to make it better! But if u really enjoyed it I'm really glad for u**

 **Till next time 3 hugs n kisses xoxo ;D later!**


	4. An encounter and a suicidal plan

**Ok, my lovely bunnies here is chapter 4! Eeep!*jumps up and down like a crazy person* im finally done with it! XD didn't think I would finish it tho, maan, how exciting it is to write a story for u guys, im also writing chap 5 right now so who knows maybe I might post that one soon too! ;)**

 **Btw I did a little experimenting on this chap, this chap is based on Clyde's POV to see if you guys like it better on his POV thn on 'Third Person' if so I will be writing on his POV from now on, well depending if you guys like it or not, any who now to answer your reviews:**

 **bajy: im glad u liked it n I was heading for the intense and serious side, so im glad it was like that for you**

 **grungekitty: sorry the last chap was short :/ but im glad ur still interested ^ ^ I think u'll luv this chap tho! :)**

 **BlueBoltKatana: great! im glad u loved it! and don't you worry I'll do my best to continue! ;)**

 **darknessOmega18: thanx! it means a lot to me and I'll try my best**

 **end of reviews**

 **disclaimer: I don't own tmnt, it belongs to nickelodeon**

 **"** **bla, bla, bla" people speaking**

 **'** **bla, bla, bla' peoples thoughts**

 ** _'_** ** _bla, bla, bla'_** **Clyde's thoughts**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

While I was seeking the necessary items for the machine back home, the big city had darkened and the sun was now setting until it slowly became night. For a few minutes I stopped what I was recently doing and looked up at the sky, there I saw a beautiful full moon staring back at me. I smiled sadly at the moon, and thought _'such a lovely night, it's a shame you guys can't see it with me…'_ my sad smile turned into a frown as I sighed and closed my eyes while remembering all the patrols I went through with my brothers in a night like this one. We would run around from roof to roof having fun but also keeping our vigil eyes on the streets and alleys below for any sign of our enemies. My thoughts were interrupted when I sensed others nearby. Without opening my eyes, I spoke

"Karai, don't you think that you and your little feet soldiers sneaking up on me is a little… old school…"

I opened my eyes to see the tip of my former enemy's sword inches from my face, the leader of the foot seeing my features were un-phased by the action, put her sword back into its sheath "there the foot, not feet and isn't it very dangerous for you to be out here, Clyde" what she said had sounded more like a statement then a question if you ask me

"Is it?" I sarcastically remarked and glared at her as those words were said, curiosity got the better of me so I asked "what do you want?"

"To know what my ally is doing out here alone at this time of night" she stares at me looking up and down, and then looks into my dark gray hues and continued "knowing how dangerous and risky it is being here, you do realize you're a wanted man, or in this case mutant" what, do I look like I need a baby sitter!? Irritated with her answer I replied as I kept searching for the stuff I need

"I have a…problem I'm trying to solve"

"Like?"

I glared at her once more, then I sighed and looked at her in the eyes. We have so much history together, me and her. Yeah we go way back, back when shredder was alive, but ever since his death, Karai became the foot's leader, we became great allies since then. However, I wasn't sure if I should trust her on this one thing though, but then I decided to risk it, she has never shown any signs of disloyalty towards me ever since she became the leader that is.

I trusted her with many things, why not with this too? However, I'm not so sure about her lackeys, well some of them that is, the other mutants in specific. Who knows if one of those mutants are working undercover "I think it's best if we speak in my place, but you have to come" I paused for a moment as I glared at the foot soldiers, not trusting any of the mutants there and with a growl I finished "alone"

Karai nodded her head and replied "Very well, I'll come tomorrow when the sun is up, farewell old friend" she made a signal and disappeared with her clan, classic old smoke bomb trick, don't you just get tired of it? I waited until they all disappeared from my senses, and continued collecting what I needed, deciding that I would head back to the lair later.

By the time I returned to the lair it was already 3:36 am, I walked back into to the living room to see a small red head asleep in the old dusty couch. Walking towards the smaller teen I glanced at her, chuckled and shook my head as a slight yet fatherly smile spread onto my face, I stared at the sleeping angel before me, she looked so peaceful, without a care in the world, I wish I could sleep like that. Klunk had appeared in my vision and advanced towards me as he purred and rubbed his head on my left arm, he's probably hungry.

Ignoring Klunk for a couple of minutes, I crouched down in front of April, picked her up bridal style and slowly walked to my room without waking her up. The cat meowed as it followed behind me

"shhh, if you wake her I'll kill you and feed you to the mutated K9 I saw passing by the alley earlier this morning!" I whisper shouted as I glared at Klunk, he sat down and stared on as I continued walking

Once in I arrived in my room, I walked towards the bed and placed her in it and tucked a the blanket on top of her, I crouched down in front of her, gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered "Goodnight miss O'Neil" I slowly got up and walked to the door, but before I left I glanced at the young girl for a few moments and smiled sweetly, then headed to the lab _'alright let's see what's mister know it all up to'._

As I figured, when I arrived at the lab I found him asleep on top of my computer, I thought of doing something about it, but then I smirked and left him there, I'm evil that way. My stomach was protesting from the hunger so I walked to the kitchen to make myself something to eat and feed Klunk food. When I arrived at the kitchen I noticed there was a note one the table that had my name on it. It made me wonder so I grabbed the note opened it and read

 _Clyde… we got hungry so I made something for Donnie and me, hope you're not mad, I feel like we raided your food supply though, anyway, I also cooked something up for you, I put it in the microwave, it's the least I can do for you since you're helping us out on getting back and letting us stay in the meantime, I hope you like it!_

 _p.s. I also fed Klunk so don't worry about him ;)_

 _Sincerely, April_

 _'_ _Hmph'_ , well I didn't expect this, I had forgotten how sweet she was, I smirked, threw the note into the garbage, walked to the microwave and opened it. What I saw was a homemade spaghetti and meatballs, and let me tell you it looked way better then Chef Boyardee. Now I'm not saying that the canned spaghetti taste horrible, but after eating it so much it for several years kind of wants to make you gag. I grabbed the plate, walked to the table, sat down and began to eat, and let me tell it was good, it definitely had been a while I hadn't eaten something homemade. Not all food I bring are for cooking, usually the majority of them are canned food since they're the only things that last longer.

When I finished eating I washed my plate and headed to the couch, I laid there facing the ceiling waiting for the sleep to come as I began to count the cracks above them. When I woke up I slowly opened my eyes and groggily sat up, huh? I don't remember when I fell asleep, when I was about to get out of the couch, I noticed a blanket on me _'I don't remember grabbing a blanket'_

My head shot up to the smell of pancakes _'oh, right I forgot they're here'_ I got up off the couch and stretched as my bones cracked in the proses, I checked the time in my living room coffee table 11:09, I was asleep till now!? Good thing it was a Sunday, meaning no exercise today. I walked to the bathroom, grabbed my tooth brush, cleaned my teeth and washed my face. I decide to take a shower since last night I was too tired to even give the bathtub a second glance.

I turned on the water and went in, the cold water was always good for the morning heat, when I got out I dried myself and headed to the kitchen with my towel around my neck. When I entered the kitchen as I was drying my head I found both teens in there and a surprisingly clean kitchen, the young red head was the first to notice my presence chirped up and said "Good morning Clyde!"

"Morning…" I answered as she smiled and led me to a seat in the table

"Morning" Donnie spoke as he took a sip of his black coffee while fixing a part that belonged to the machine

I took a slight glance at April as she walked to the stove, I then looked at Donnie smirked evilly and asked "So, how'd you guys sleep?"

If looks could kill, I would have definitely been eight feet underground with the look he was giving me as he answered "Fine!"

April slightly glanced at my direction but then kept on making breakfast "great! But… you didn't have to give me your bed I was fine on the couch" she remarked oblivious to me and Donnie having a glaring contest as I replied "nonsense! I'd be happy to give you my room while you're staying here" I got bored of the contest him and I were having and I glanced at the time above the fridge 11:44 _'well looks like another long day'_ I sighed I hate days like this. April placed a plate in front of me, I gave my thanks and slowly ate as I kept on watching Donnie as he tinkered with the small piece of the machine, the younger turtle looked at me and asked "how'd the scavenging go?"

I finished what was chewing and replied "Smoothly, however…" I waited for them to stop what they were doing to continue, mister smart ass stopped his tinkering and April stopped cleaning to pay attention "I have good news and bad ones"

I paused and stared at both teens but before either one of them got to the chance to speak I continued "I got everything that the machine needs, but I'm missing a very important piece"

Donnie fused his eyebrows as he spoke "and that piece would be?"

" it's a very important piece that's missing... its the thermal batteries, without that the machine is useless"

There was a moment of silence before Donnie gazed at my dead gray hues and asked "ok, and what's the good news then?"

Not taking his gaze off them I answered "that is the good news…"

April curiously stared at me and asked as she shook her head "how is that good news?" Donnie nodded his head agreeing to the young gingers statement as I replied

"Because the bad news is that the only way I'm able to get the thermal batteries we need is going inside enemy territory" they both had sad faces of understanding

"Don't worry, whatever it takes I'll do my best to get you two back" I said with a serious motivation. Our conversation was interrupted when I heard noise and felt a presence nearby. I tensed up and silently told the two teenagers to hide, I slowly and cautiously walked to the living room, making sure I hid in the shadows. I came to a stop having the living room close by and heard slight movements in back of me I turned around to see both teens behind me

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled as I whispered the words and glared at them. Damn… I've been doing a lot of glaring lately

"We're here to help you" April whispered as she cautiously looked around

"I don't need help, so stay here" I clarified with a serious face, making my statement clear to both of them, with a pout from both teens they obliged and stayed where they are as I advanced further to the living room. When I arrived I saw Karai standing there as if she was waiting, then it came to me as I stop to think _'wait a minute "Very well, I'll come tomorrow when the sun is up, farewell old friend" oh yeah… I forgot she was coming today'_ the thought must of somehow slipped from my mind, I stood straight and proceeded to walk towards her, slipping out from the shadow as I spoke "will you ever learn how to knock"

She stared at me and replied "where is the fun in that? So, the important thing you were going to tell me" geeze its always right to the point with her isn't it?

"Well it's better to show you since these two are already here and didn't seem to obey my orders!" the two came out from there hiding spot, April looked at me and spoke "how'd you know we were there?"

I glared at both teens "one, its years of experience stuff that you two haven't mastered yet and two, it's really not that hard when I can here you both breathing" yup definitely glaring a lot lately.

Karai glanced at both teen, shock overwhelming her "well… I did not expect this, but how-"

I cut Karai off as I said "the appeared here yesterday in the morning when I was looking for food at one of the old markets, apparently Donnie was working on something, it went ka-boom and here they are"

The foot leader kept on gazing at them and slowly replied "I see… well, this is a problem" she stated the obvious problem I had in my hands at the time as I nodded agreeing to my predicament.

Both teens walked towards us, both staring straight at Karai, Donnie broke the tense silence and asked "you look familiar, do we know you?"

Karai looked at me as if looking for permission to reply, I just shrugged my shoulders as a response "actually yes you do know me, well, a younger version of me that is"

April gasped and asked the obvious question that was on both teens heads as she looked at me "That's Karai isn't she?"

She looked at Karai "you're Karai aren't you?" April glanced my way once again as I nodded my head as a response to her implication. Donnie glared at both me and Karai and shouted "KARAI you let KARAI in HERE!? Of all places HERE, ARE YOU NUTS!?

I was starting to boil up in anger as I stared at Donnie with one of my scariest, intimidating glares I could ever muster and yelled my reply "I, DON'T HAVE ANSWER TO YOU, SO MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BISSNES AND BE THANKFUL SHE'S ON OUR SIDE!" I calmed myself before all hell could break loose, I took a few breaths inhaling and exhaling, I think my vane was popping out because I was still irritated as I continued speaking "Karai and I, have a truce now, she's also the leader of the foot clan since the Shredder is dead"

Surprised by my statement Donnie couldn't help but feel sheepish now, I had completely calmed down and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for yelling at the poor kid I sighed while staring at his red wine colored hues and I placed my hand to the back of my neck, glanced to the side and apologized "sorry, for yelling, it's really hard to control my temper once it's out"

Donnie quickly shook his head seeing the floor to be more interesting and replied "no, I'm sorry it wasn't in my place to have shouted anyway, I just…"

I walked towards him until I was in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder "I know, and I will do whatever it takes to get you two back, but I need you to trust me, understand?" Donnie looked at my gray eyes and nodded "good"

I glanced at the foot leader "now, where do I begin"

An hour had passed since the encounter with Karai as I explained everything to her. And, now we were sitting in the living room explaining the reason why I was out late last night and the plan I had on how to get the missing piece we needed. Karai quickly got up from the couch and shouted "that's suicide, you do realize that you are planning on crossing enemy territory! It's insane!"

I also got up and replied "it's not like I have a choice, it's either that or keep these two safe and hidden which would be for how long?" both teens stared at us while me and Karai bickered back and forth like a divorced couple about the situation at hand, until Karai gave up and sighed "very well, in what can I assist you?"

TBC

* * *

 **Wellp there ya go! Chap 4 :), if u liked it better on his POV let me know, that way the next chap I'll do the same till next time my lovely viewers and reviewers! Hugs and kisses to u all oxox**


	5. Suicidal Mission and small Affections

**Helluuww~! My lovely viewers and le-reviewers here's chap 5. Few! It took me some time to write this baby! Any who just wanted to let u know of a couple of things before u start reading**

 **This story u can basically picture the turtle however u please, rather if it's the 2003 series or 2012 or whichever one that comes to ur mind, go wild ;)**

 **I say that u CAN picture the turtles however u guys want cuz in my story it's a mix of everything and some ideas of my own put into it too, I tell you why, just continue to 3 and under**

 **April's mom and dad died when she was very young**

 **April in this story is 3 years older than the turtle. The turtles in this story are 16 tht would mean she's 19 her and Karai are the same age**

 **And last but not least Splinter is sadly not Hamato Yoshi, but that does not mean u can't picture him as the 2012 series version, I quite like the version of him and the 2014 and 2016 movie version too :)**

 **Okay now, hope I did miss anything important if I did I'll let u guys know on the next chap,**

 **Now! To answer le-reviews!:**

 **Cutegenius** **: thank you so much for you reviews, I'm glad that you're trying to guess, it keeps me jumping up and down of joy! XD**

 **avatarHiccup** **: im glad you like my story and don't worry I'll try my best to continue this story, I haven't given up on it yet ;) and no there's no fifth turtle Clyde is one of the four as for, who is he? srry can't tell you where's the fun in that if did tell you XD**

 **BlueBoltKatana** **: I'm glad u liked the chap, and no can do, tht would be spoiling everything ;P**

 **grungekitty: keep guessing sweet heart! i love it whn u guys try to guess XD**

 **Welp! Thts the end of my answers to u beautiful reviewers on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt, only in my dreams I do, but in reality nickelodeon r the true owners *sob*sob***

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Karai and I both looked at each other with understanding as I silently requested for her to leave the room, while I explained some things to both teens. I wanted to keep them out of the situation as much as I possibly could, but fate had chosen otherwise. I also didn't want them not to know anything about me for that matter; however, there was no other way, I had to talk, there was no other option for, I obviously didn't have to tell them _**everything**_ but I had to say _**something**_. I was stuck between the wall and a knife on my neck, the knife being fate and the wall being these two, and so to my displeasure I began.

"I didn't really want to tell you both anything, but looks like fate wants me to spill some of the beans" Donnie and April both look at me with curious faces, I took that opportunity to continue

"I need you to be quiet and just listen, ok? You can ask as many questions as you want when I'm finished, well… some question, 'cuase trust me some questions are left best un-answered, and no I'm not answering personal ones" I looked at them both and surprisingly both teenagers nodded their heads, staring intently as they curiously waited for what I was going to say

"Where should I start… ok, there's a man, or rather a mutant named Soulyer, he's the leader of the soldiers you saw yesterday morning they're all from a group called the I.T.F" I paused for a moment and saw their confused faces, so I answered their silent question "its short for the Insurrection Task Force, most of the mutants there work for him, they call him the big guy or big boss none of them haven't really seen his face since he's always hooded, at least that's what one of the mutants I captured once said" **(A/N: here's the definition of *Insurrection: a violent uprising against an authority or government* which in this case would be a violent uprising against humanity)**

"He wants to get rid of all humanity, or what's left of them anyway… if he finds them, he does one of three things" as I count with my fingers I tell them those three things "kills them, mutates them or enslaves them"

"Karai and her clan are in charge of protecting what's left of humanity from Soulyer and his men, I, tend to help at times, however not all the time, I keep my distance from them. But, Karai always seems to find a way to persuade me into helping her…" I rolled my eyes when she gave me a small smirk, freakin' eavesdropper, 'might as well just join the group then'. As if she read my mind she joined our little group chat **(A/N: haha! See what I did there XD group chat ha! Srry I don't know what came over me any who on with the story!)**

"That mutant's very dangerous, if you thought Shredder was bad, he's way worse, let's just say… if your Shredder was here he would be a walk in the park for both me and him" Karai smirked at their shocked faces and they made me chuckle a bit

"Anyway, tonight I'm going to be risking my throat here by going inside one of his corporations and stealing those thermal batteries we need, so I need you two to stay here on the meantime, I imagen the thermal batteries are what's left to finish the machine right?" the smaller terrapin nodded his head and I continued "I'll be talking to you both through these"

I showed them some speakers and handed one to both teens "you and April will be working together on the computer, you will be my eyes and ears by helping me from here, got it?"

Both teens nodded and replied in unison "yes"

I looked at both teenagers, they were still curious to know more, so I did something I was going to regret doing, I sighed and asked "any questions?"

Donnie was quick to ask one, what a surprise that was, note the sarcasm "why is… Soulyer?" I nodded my head answering to the smaller turtle that he got the name right and he continued "why is Soulyer and his men after you?"

I knew he was going to ask that question so I did what I didn't want to do, I answered it "I, rejected Soulyer's offer of joining him, and now I'm a wanted mutant, that's why they're hunting me and want me…alive, so that their boss could kill me with his own hands or so I think that's what he wants to do"

April shook her head and spoke "Guess he's like shredder, can't take no for an answer and all who oppose him get killed huh?"

I smirked at her at her question and nodded "somethin' like tha' "

April nodded her head in understanding and asked yet another question "yesterday morning… when those guards were talking, they mentioned…Venus" I flinched the moment I heard her name come from Aprils' mouth. I knew what she was trying to ask me but I looked away and chose not to answer her with the right answer "tha-… it's complicated…"

I kept my vision somewhere else other than April and looked at Karai and asked "Miss O'Neil do you mind cooking lunch for us and Karai, while I have a word with her" she silently obeyed my request and made her way to the kitchen. I looked at Donnie and spoke again "go and help her" he reluctantly obliged and as he was compelled to do so walked to the kitchen with the red head by his side.

When both teens headed in the kitchen, Karai and I kept on debating my plan, which led to a favor I wanted to ask her "Karai, can I request a favor from you?" she nodded her head and so I proceeded on telling her the favor I wanted from her "I need you to stay here and take care of them… you can even bring some of your soldiers if you like, I want them safe and the only way I can achieve their safety is leaving them here in the lair however not alone, but please, no mutants, just human foot soldiers, I don't want any of the mutants in here"

I closed my eyes and shook my head "I don't trust them they can be working for Soulyer for all we know"

Karai nodded her head in agreement "very well, I'll accomplish your desire"

I frowned and stood up from the couch "I also need another favor…"

She looked at me curiously and asked "which would be?"

I stared at the foot leader with a serious face and sighed "I need one of your most trusted men to come with me, I… I have a feeling things aren't going to turn out the way I want them to, so… Karai, if I don't make it, I want one of your men to deliver those thermal batteries to Donnie…"

She stood from the couch, walked towards me and to my surprise hugged me. It took a few minutes to respond to her embrace, but I did, I hugged her back, she sighed "I'll come with you" she stared at me with the most serious, motivated face I've ever seen in her features.

"N-No, you need to stay here, with them and keep those two safe"

"And so can one of my most trusted and loyal men" I broke the hug, walked a few feet away from her and didn't face the foot leader as she continued "You have been doing so much on your own… do you know what the foot and what left of humanity calls you?"

I turned to face her with a sad and sorrowful look on my features as I asked "what…?"

"They call you The Lone Hero, because you always do everything alone, without any help from anyone… but please, let me assist you in this one thing, just this once let someone else help you on your burden… for once share the load with me and let me come with you"

I looked up at the ceiling, sighed and reluctantly agreed "fine… you can come with me, but, if everything gets ugly, you get those thermal batteries and get out of there and you don't look back, not even for my sake got that!" I closed my metal hands into fist shaking in the process, my lips trembled as I clenched my teeth and glared at the foot leader or at least tried to when those last words came out

Her lip curled up in anger and sadness, not happy with my last words and not daring to look straight at my face she replied "…yes…"

Night had fallen and I was almost ready to leave, Karai had left after lunch and came back with five foot ninjas. Just when I was about to put the last thing I need in my pouches, the foot leader approached me with two young men right behind her, she stopped right in front of me and the two young men next to her "as promised only humans, but are you sure? Those two seem a bit uneased with my men here"

I glanced at both teens, she was right they were a bit perturbed 'better safe, then sorry' I thought as I nodded my head. I looked at her right and saw the small boy I saved as a child now grown into a young man and asked sternly "Karai what is Yen doing here?"

She looked up at me and replied "he's my right hand, can't go anywhere without him, and he also wanted to see you, his Sensei"

Yen walks up to me and bows "Sensei, I would like to assist you in anything you need" he spoke with the outmost respect for a master I deemed un-worthy to be, that's why I had left him in the foot leaders care that day I found him, but that stories for another time. I then glanced at her left and saw another young man and Karai saw my curious face and she answered my silent question

"This is Seth he's another one of my most trusted men, he and Yen will be taking good care of Donnie and April a long with the other three I brought"

Seth bowed his head respectfully as I replied with a serious tone "how old are you kid?"

The young man glanced up but quickly stared at the floor seeing it as if it were something more interesting, the boy was shaking like a leaf as he gave me a reply "n-nineteen sir!"

I glared at the foot leader as I shouted "he's April's age, what are you thinking Karai!"

She sternly stared at me "you think age matters in a world like this one we're living!?" I was about to answer but she cut me off and spoke "he may be the same age as April and Yen but he is very skilled in what he does… just trust me on this Clyde, we don't have time for arguments right now"

I sighed, and nodded my head "…very well…" I agreed with the foot, leader I glanced at both young men and said "take good care of them… and Yen feel free to grab whatever you like from the kitchen if you get hungry, you too Seth" after I said that I headed towards said teens while Yen and Seth bowed their heads and replied in unison "yes sir!"

I looked at both teens and began to speak "right, don't worry I'm leaving you in good hands, me and Karai will be heading out now, make sure that when we exit the lair those shields stay on and be on the ready for when I contact you" both teens looked at me with worried faces but obliged no less. After that Karai and I headed out of the lair. While walking through the long way out of the sewers side by side, Karai glanced at me for a moment as if she was going to tell me something, but chose not to and continued walking along side me. Clearly I noticed the gesture and asked "what?"

She stopped walking, which caused me to stop as well and look at her, worry evident in her features "are you sure you want to do this with just you and me, I can call in more men and the job would be quite easier for us."

I shook my head and replied "I don't want anyone else getting hurt or killed on this mission, one companion is enough, and even so I would still worry for their safety and now it just makes me more uneasy, especially since it's you who's coming with me"

I walked towards the foot leader until I'm face to face with her only a breath away from our lips colliding as I continued "if-if something happens to you… I don't know what I'd do…"

We looked at each other's eyes, dark grey meeting light brown hues, the foot leader had to look a bit up since I towered over her. My mind went in over drive as I tried choose either if I should keep staring at her chocolate filled eyes or kiss those soft pink lips of hers, but my thoughts were interrupted as she replied " and if I lost you, neither do I know what I would do" I was about to step back when I suddenly felt soft lips touch mine, my heart raced a million miles an hour but as quick as I felt those lips, they quickly vanished as she walked away and left me confused, shocked and longing for more…

 _TBC_

* * *

 **I'm so mean! XD don't hate me! Hope u guys loved this chap and I'll see you lovelies on the next chapter**

 **bye bye my Bunnies! ;D**


	6. Bad Feeling

**Ok first off, imsososorry! Im very sorry, honest I hope u find it in ur hearts to forgive this daft girl, to be honest I had forgotten a huge part of the plot, and thn I went and gave up on the story, buuut a friend of mine read the story and convinced me to continue it, which sadi friend ask me if he can draw a comic of it and I gladly said he already started o with the cover page XD.**

 **Tho im not saying im gonna be updating once a week, but I will try my best to do so :)**

 **Again im so sorry, but never fear! Chapter 6 is here! I just hope u guys haven't given up on me**

 **Now just to let you know im not tht good wth the techy techy stuff so I apologize if something doesn't make any sense, hey! at least I try XD**

 **Anywho, now to answer some reviews**

 **AvatarHiccup** **: keep guessing cuz im not saying, and yes Venus is a mutant turtle, she's a very old character from TMNT tho, I have no idea why they took her out n thnks glad u liked chap 5 hope u like this one n srry for the postponement**

 **Cutegenius** **: I luv your guesses ;) your so close yet so far, I can't wait to see ur review on this one, I apologize for posting so late but at least I did post**

 **Ok n that's about it for the replies now for the disclaimer Clyde if u will**

 **Clyde: *sigh* cuteCharmy doesn't own TMNT all she own is the plot of the story, some OC's and me… sort of, its complicated**

 **Warning! This contains a few bad words, well u probably already knew tht by now**

 **Enjoy XD**

Here I am in front of one of the tallest buildings in New York, well what's left of the building, and next to me is the leader of the Foot Karai, we were almost ready to infiltrate, but we were also a little hesitant, especially me. You know when you have a bad feeling, and you just can't seem to ignore it no matter how hard you try. Well that feeling… I'm having it right now.

Ignoring my feelings for now I grabbed the intercom headset and put in my ear as I turned it on "Donnie we're in front of the building I need you to hack into the system and shut the cameras off for about 20 minutes, that'll give us enough time to get in, we can handle the ones that are inside" I spoke through the speaker

"Copy that" came the reply from the purple terrapin "ok, cameras are off"

Karai and I separated to knock out some of the guards close by. Head butting two that were close to me, I hid in the shadows and looked at the entrance 'Ok there are four guards not bad so far I guess' they seemed to be playing some poker? They didn't even notice we knocked a couple their colleagues down, idiots… I glanced at Karai as she did the same, and nodded giving her permission to knock them down. Once we knocked them cold we proceeded to enter the building.

"We're in" Karai said through the intercom

"Alright Smart ass where in this building can I find the closest batteries?" I whispered through the speaker" Irritated the purple clad turtle replied, "must you need to insult" he stated and sighed "the closest one is on the 30th floor, room 63EB"

We began to move up the stairs and floors of the halls of the building. Halfway up the building we stood at the 15th floor, we passed by several guard's unseen, very quick and quiet, making sure we passed behind them as silently as possible, moving swiftly through the building halls, dodging every camera that stood in every corner. When we arrived at the 30th floor we began to look for the room, though it seemed to be too quiet for my liking. That bad feeling, I had earlier… just came back again. Karai had found the room we were looking for, and called me to her.

"Donatello, we made it to the room but its locked, can you see what you can do" Karai asked while I was in the side ready and on the lookout for any guards coming

"I'll see what I can do" he replied quickly

I snorted a little, but didn't realize my speaker was on "is something amusing to you Clyde?" Donatello asked through the intercom

"Yeah, the fact that we must give you a minute, to unlock the door" I said playfully dramatic as Karai silently laughed next to me

"Oh so, you think you can do a better job?" I could hear his irritation and smirked

"Actually, I can" I answered smugly

"really? You thin-"

"Girls! Girls your both pretty, but can we get a move on, it's only a matter of time before they find out that Clyde and Karai are infiltrating the building!" I heard April cut Donnie from the other side

"Alright let's make this quick, as we know you are already in the system so what I'm going to do is give you a computer virus that will help you, but…" I paused

"But?" the two teens said in unison through the speaker

"There's a slight problem with it" I said a bit sheepishly

"Which is?" the redheaded teen asked curiously

"Once it's done it will turn off everything in the lair for about let's say 45 minutes, it's not a completely 100% fixed virus but it's something, I'm still working on it"

"Well, it's not that bad at least only we're going to be in total DARKENESS FOR 45 MINUTES but hey it's something" the purple terrapin answered angrily sarcastic

"What, you've never been bored, you've never had a moment in your life that you were so bored, you created a computer virus just to pass the damn time, just to kill your boredom?" I asked rhetorically

April slightly pushed Donnie aside annoyed with the purple clad turtle, as he fell to the floor by Aprils 'slight push' "okay, what do I do?"

"On the keyboard press ALT EED265 but before you can get to use it, its going to ask for a key code, when it does I want you to type in C56ALPHA997-42DELTA6GG79," I paused as she typed the code in "it's a simple computer virus that will allow you to override everything so it'll help you in getting easy access to anything you need, let's say for about a whole hour maybe less until its discovered, de-activated and sets the alarm off, so use your time wisely"

"WHAT!? You didn't say it was going to do that!" he yelled

"Yea I forgot" I said bluntly

"Lier!" April shouted

"Well… I didn't technically lie per say, I just didn't mention that part" I simply implied to the redheaded teen

I heard Donnie sigh "alright door's open, the computer virus is activated you have an hour or less to get those batteries" the purple clad turtle informed through the speaker

Karai and I got in the room, we saw what appeared to be a huge and almost empty lab with papers scattered all over the place, and incomplete projects that were probably given up on or were in the process of being made, the papers were crumbled to a ball or ripped to pieces in desks and floors, you could see the webs all around the place, I sighed and looked around. This was not going to be easy, we separated once again to cover more ground in looking for the batteries we needed. We checked cabinets, drawers, lockers, closets, the storage room, Karai had found some but some were cracked or broken and others were too old to use. So, we continued searching.

the more we looked the more impatient and reckless I became, the more minutes flew by, the more desperate I was starting to be, until we came across a huge safe "God Damn it…" I whispered aggravatingly "hey lame brain we found a safe, seems to be digital open up the hatch!" I said irritably

"you can at least say please geeze…" he can be so dramatic sometimes

The purple clad turtle commenced opening the safe as we waited a little for everything to unlock. Everything was going well, until… the alarms went off. The sounds were heard as red lights bounced round the roof and walls before anyone could think quick enough, if we don't get those thermal batteries soon, they'll be here soon and then we'll be done for. Damn it! I knew I should have gone alone on this

"Donnie, I need you to open that safe like yesterday!" I yelled as my patients wearied thinner by the minute

"I thought when you said we had an hour or less, I didn't think 'less' would have been 15 minutes!" the purple clad terrapin yelled back exasperated

"yea that wasn't my computer virus that snitched us, they knew we were coming! Fuck! But how!?"

Ok now I was mad to no extent, how did they find out!? "Karai! Who else did you tell!?" I sneered at the foot leader as rage boiled up in my veins

"No one"

"WHO DID YOU TELL!?" I bang my fist in the table as I growled in anger

"No one I swear, only the ones in the lair like you told me to" she replied with quick haste

Karai sighed "I think it's best you calm down, we open that safe so we can look for those batteries and forget how they know we're here for the moment" she stared at me with a stern look as I angrily agreed to her request while pacing around. She was right, I was letting rage get the best of me.

The good thing is they still don't know where we are…yet, terrible thing is we're running out of time

"ok the safe is open!" I heard the smaller terrapin say through the speaker

"Right, I'll go and get the batteries you keep a look out, maybe butting some heads will calm your nerves" Karai irritably while she glanced at me anger evident in her features, can't blame her I do have a small fuse at the moment, very thin one to be exact, but can she blame me for worrying about her…

It didn't take long for them to become aware of our location and immediately ran towards the room we were in. We certainly had no intention of getting captured, and I sure as hell was going to make sure of that. Burst opening the door six guards came through as they searched the room while I hid in the shadows as the lights were out, I knew there was more outside so I couldn't possibly knock these six down like I wanted to, more would just simply pop in, but I apparently have no other choice in the matter, what a bother… I stuck to the shadows as I made my plan of attack, while hearing one speak

"There're here I can smell them…" 'well, if it isn't the K9 from yesterday' I thought gleefully, guess I found my first target. I swiftly moved towards the mutated mutt as a smirk formed in my features while my eyes gleamed a predatorial glint to them. I commenced my attack on them, enjoying their cries of surprise while I taunted the others in the shadows. I was having my fun knocking them out that is until one of them turned on the lights, damn punks got smart, this is bullshit tch!

Silence filled the air for a moment as we all stared each other down. I was ready for when they start shooting, which would be at any minute.

Shots were fired as I yelled "Donnie! Start on finishing up that portal, whatever I need Miss O'Neill will help on!"

"Got it!" the teenage mutant replied as he went to do what was requested

Meanwhile I was stuck dodging bullets at the same time the foot leader exit the safe and shouted, "Clyde catch!" Karai threw the bag that contained the batteries at me and caught it, they started to shoot her as well. More guards began to appear but, this time, they had tranquilizers. Great! Now we had to watch our backs more, one hit of those darts and we would be knock out in seconds its best if I keep her close to me, then enemy ninjas started to show up too, damn it all.

Several were foolishly stupid enough to attack me. They swung their swords at me and I smirked as I ducked under and dodged every one of their foolish attempts of striking me. But… I admit that there were a few ninjas who had some skill and most of their attacks were blocked but others came through rather I liked it or not.

However, before they could even register that I had dodged their attacks, some were sent flying into a wall while others were hit with an upper cut or swift kicks in the chest, face or nuts as they screamed like little girls while their family jewels were crushed. More came at me and I dodge every hit that went my way, Karai wasn't doing half bad herself. In fact, she looked quite sexy kicking ass…wait a minute, what am I doing checking her out at a time like this!? Oh shit she noticed!

"I know I'm quite alluring to your eyes, but its best if you keep your mind out of the gutter" she flirted as she swiftly kicked one of the guards that were shooting

"Gutter? Pfff ha! My-my mind isn't in any gutter pssh! What, what!?" I trifled, throwing a guard to one of the ninja, I'm obviously lying through my teeth

We needed to leave now, I signaled Karai so we can leave immediately, we ran for the doors but more ninjas blocked our path and we quickly took care them, however more came and we had to deal with those too. Overhead, from the speaker a computer voice spoke from the ceiling

"Commencing room intoxication, laboratory doors will now be closing, please stay calm, you will feel a burning sensation and then you will die" smoke started to come out through the walls as the doors started to close, more guards and ninjas appeared to prevent us from escaping. No matter how much we fought they just kept coming

"Karai! We need to leave now!" more like got any ideas? was what I denoted to say

"Alright! I have an idea let's get closer to the doors first before they close completely" she replied as she blocked one of the ninjas attack

The doors were shutting down it was only a matter of time, they're trapping us like rats. I can't die now, I must take those batteries to the lair! We were so close to the doors and they were closing, just a little more, I was just about to get out with Karai, however I got caught off guard and one of the guards hit me hard on the head with a barbed wired bat. I lost all senses, my vision was blurry and I could see black spots appear, I shook my head, there was a buzzing in my ears as I heard my heart beat fast and my sharp breaths.

"Clyde!" was all I heard… this was it, I'm done for.

 _TBC_

 **Finally, I tried to finish as quick as possible, but this chapter has been quite a bit of a quest for me but no worries all done.**

 **I surely missed it so much! Srry again in giving up on it so soon but I'm back with it so I hope you my lovely reviewers and viewers haven't given up on me, reminder Clyde acts like all the brothers, so it's difficult for you to find out who he really is buuut I will leave cookie crumbs, but they won't be obvious so stay on the lookout ;) till the next chap my sweet bunnies! oxoxo**


	7. Getting Out Alive

**Hello my lovely bunnies! R u as here is chap 7 as promised ;) anywho, I hope u like it!**

 **I had some trouble doing some scenes but never fear! They came out just fine… at least I hope so, this chap was actually fun to do, well, all my chaps were fun in doing thm, but this one idk its different I guess**

 **Look at me im talking to much lol XD I'll just go and answer reviews now**

 **Scarecrow1: ty I try :) and as you wished, here's chap 7 for you!**

 **AvatarHiccup: HE'S TAKING IT LIKE A CHAMP! XD when I read ur comment u seriously made my day here's the next chap for ya**

 **bajy: yikes indeed**

 **Guest: why u call me meanie? *pouts* and ty I do my best to please my viewers and reviewers**

 **Other Guest: read this chap and you'll find out XD**

 **Well that's all the reviews now the moment you've been waiting for April if you can please do the disclaimer!**

 **April: cuteCharmy does not own TMNT, we belong to nickelodeon, the only thing she owns is the plot of the story, some OC's and Clyde, well sort of, its complicated**

 **Warning: contains a few bad words**

 **Enjoy! XD**

Pushed out the door, didn't see that one coming, did you? Well, neither did I. Regaining my senses a little as I ran to the sealed glass door

"KARAI NO!" I shouted her name as I ran to the door but I was a bit too late, they had closed by the time I had gotten there, I let out a million obscenities, banging the door and trying to break the glass door desperately trying to get in and help her get out.

"It's no use that glass is bullet proof and I'm sure its Clyde proof too" the foot leader sadly joked, defeat evident in her features

"Your joking at a time like this, instead of trying to help me get you out!" I yelled from my side of the glass still trying to break through as I kept hitting the door

"You must go, go before more come *cough* take those batteries to Donatello and miss O'Neil. I already took care of the ones in here" she sadly smiled at me with glossy eyes of unshed tears as she placed her hand on the glass

"I….I-I can't, not without you, the toxin… it'll burn your insides, I can't allow that to happen!" I shook my head not wanting to accept her fate I didn't want this, she will not die, she can't die! "April…April are you there, can you read me!?" no one answered, the line was dead "GOD DAMN IT!" I started punching the glass repeatedly, but it was to no avail, Karai's knees got weak and she fell to the floor the toxins was already doing their effect.

"KARAI!" worry was all I could do, I didn't want to watch her die, why, why did this have to happen!?

"G-Go" I could scarcely hear her say, I saw tears staining her cheeks, sad eyes looked at my tired hues that were threatening to throw tears out as well. My throat hurt so much from wanting to scream, my heart had so much pressure I could barely stand it

"Karai…" I whispered as I kneeled in front of the glass door placing my fists and head on it as I closed my eyes

"Go… pl-please…" she coughed up blood and I quickly looked at the foot leader, it was supposed to be me in there, not her, why did it have to be her? First my family and my friends and now her hasn't karma punished me enough!? If there was a God anywhere up there, he was probably laughing at my face right now.

"I'm…sorry" I stared at her with watery eyes, my features begging for forgiveness as I still tried to hold in the tears

"It wasn't your fault… now go my big stupid turtle before they find you" I nodded my head and reluctantly obeyed her last wish, I got up, turned around and walked a few steps forward, I stopped mid walk and slightly turned one tear drop slipping through my left cheek, I swallowed thickly as we gave each other one last glance

"I… love you" those were the last words that were said between us as she took her last breath.

I tried so hard not to let my tears fall, but they did anyway, I couldn't keep them inside any longer. She was dead and there was nothing I could have done to prevent it, why was it always like this? Why did it have to end like this? Was it something I did in my previous life that I was paying for it now? I couldn't bare seeing her dead body anymore.

Now was not the time for me to break down, so I made a choice, and with a forceful determination I took off my mask and rapped it on the right side of my bleeding head close to where my blind eye was and left quickly. I ran as fast as my legs could take me without looking back, I fled through the halls and down the old rusty stairs of the building.

My breathing was heavy as I grunted and tried not to let the screams come out, my heart hurt so much, my injured head wasn't helping with the situation either, blood was falling off the already wet cloth. I needed to get out of there and fast, they weren't far behind me. One wrong turn and I knew I wouldn't make it to the lair, not while they're in my tail. Ignoring the numbness in my feet, I pushed on…

Reaching for my satchel, my hand closed around a temporary solution to my problem: a smoke bomb. I just needed to buy some time so I could at least get out of this building with a little distance from them they were coming from both ways and a couple came out of the elevator so I had to knock them out and I headed down again. Making a quick turn around the corner, I used that moment to throw the smoke pellet to the ground, smoke instantly clouding up the hall.

I put on a quick burst of speed even though my legs were already numb, I bolted, weaving my way, my throat felt very dry as I kept running down the stairs. I ran through the halls of the fourth floor, looking for other stairs. Because, the one I was recently in were full of guards with sedative darts that were currently chasing after me, great! Just what I needed. Moreover, I was almost surrounded by them again. Luckily, I had more smoke pellets to spare, I quickly dropped the smoke bomb and turned right, down through the fourth floors hall, then after a while I turned a left and finally found the other stairs I was looking for.

There it was, the exit, straight ahead. I quickly analyzed the room, there were more than 90 guards visible and I sensed more hidden in the shadows unseen in that same room, I would say about 60 or more, give or take, there's probably more outside too.

Shit, what do I do now? Think Clyde, think… I looked around and there it was the answer to all my prayers, an armory room and outside next to it was an AIE-486H heavy Vulcan Machine Gun and right next to it was beautiful M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher, just what I needed.

I hid in the shadows and ran towards the armory room with caution. When I got there I noticed that not only was the Vulcan and Rocket Launcher there, there was also more guns and grenades to use, these idiots were paying no mind to their own weapons, I grinned impishly as I strapped myself with two Madsen-Saetter .30 caliber Machine guns, a SS2-V2, two Flash grenades, and placed a couple of C4's inside my black duffle bag, I grabbed the Rocket Launcher and checked how much ammunition it had 'only three rockets huh? Ok' I stood in front of the armory room, and whistled to get their attention. They all looked at my direction.

"Hello boys, didn't your boss ever teach you not to leave your weapons unguarded" I smirked evilly, their faces would have been priceless, if I was in the mood to laugh, but unfortunately for them, I was pissed.

Aiming the Rocket Launcher at them, I shot the first rocket and killed a very huge group that were at my right on the first shot. They were all running like little ants as I shot the last two rockets, some were sent flying like ragged dolls others were replaced by pools of their own crimson blood as chunks of their body parts were spread all over the place, I threw the empty Rocket Launcher aside and grabbed the Heavy Vulcan Machine Gun

"This is for Karai you motherfucking sons of bitches!" I started shooting as I screamed and raised more havoc, destroying everything.

I secured the bag and ripped the Vulcan from its place and started shooting everywhere and in every column as I walked around the area. Once I ran out of bullets I dropped the Vulcan and walked to the exit. Reaching the doors, I grabbed both flash grenades and threw them to my sides, once they blew up I grabbed the Madsen-Saetters, started shooting at the guards I saw near, and made a run for it.

Not long some guards were chasing after me and shooting from the distance. Ducking and sliding around the corner, I used that moment I was out of sight to strap one of the C4 I had in the bag to the wall and wired it to the other side of the alley

"This should hold them off and keep them running around for a while." I ran out that alley for dear life, wouldn't want to be stuck in the middle of the explosion.

When I was in a good distance the explosion was heard a couple of buildings away from me, smoke instantly clouding up from the alley I had planted it on. Putting on a quick burst of speed using the last of my energy I ran to the one of the alleys and looked for the manhole nearby opened the lid and quickly descended inside. Taking a quick breather, I let go of everything and sat down, breathing profoundly and putting more pressure my injury, my head was hurting so bad I needed pain killers ASAP.

After finally getting some air in my lungs and rested my legs, I struggled to get up, I grabbed the bag and guns, walked through the sewers and headed to the lair, my headache was getting worse, I could see black spots again and don't get me started with my vision, not to mention that I lost a lot of blood too. Arriving at the lair, the lights were out, as expected, I walked to the backup room and switched the lights back on. Startled I found myself with five Foot soldiers and their weapons aimed at me, scaring the shit out of me.

"Put your damn weapons down!" I exclaimed, glaring at them irritated

"Sensei you're back, and you brought the batteries with you!" Yen said smiling at me happily, but seeing my grim face, his features slowly frowned and he looked around as if searching for someone

"Sensei… where's Karai?" he asked, I glared at the floor and shook my head in response, I wanted to shed some tears so bad, but I had to be strong for them and Yen

I stared at the ground as if it were more interesting then looking at them in the eyes, I couldn't even look at their faces because of my failure in saving her. Now what would I do? I feel so lost without her, I walked to the living room with a solemn look in my features, my head still hurting, so I sat on the couch still glancing at the floor, I couldn't hear what they were saying to me since I had blocked the noise out.

I didn't care If I died of blood loss, I deserved it anyway. Who wouldn't? having such a history like mine, they would have killed themselves a long time ago or probably gone insane… I was taken by surprise when I felt soft hands touching my face, I looked up and saw April. She had a grim look in her features. I tried to tell her something but all that came out was silence and frustration.

"It's ok, don't force yourself if you don't want to speak right now" she paused and sadly smiled "come on, let's get you stitched up…"

I grabbed the duffle bag with the batteries inside, feeling numb at the moment I let her lead me to the lab, we entered the lab, I saw the younger turtle working on the machine, rage build up in my veins as I walked towards the purple terrapin and pinned him down

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" blood was dripping from my forehead as I glared down at the genius

"THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T HAD APEARED HERE OUT OF NOWHERE!" my head hurt more as I got dizzy from all the screaming, but I kept my grip on him

"Get off me!" was all the genius shouted back

"Clyde calm down please!" April cried out as she tried to pull me off Donnie

"Sensei please listen to miss O'Neil!" yelled Yen trying to help the red head teen, from me killing the younger terrapin

I reluctantly let go, but my glare remained on him "here's your stupid batteries!" I threw the duffle bag at him, I walked away and sat on a gurney that was placed in the far corner of the lab. I needed to cool off a little, if looks could kill, he would be 7 feet underground by now, April had quickly followed and grabbed the first aid kit, walked towards the gurney I was sitting on, placed the kit next to me, took out my blood-soaked bandana and gasped

"That's one ugly gash you got there… what happened?" she carefully asked trying to ease some tension

"Got hit by a bat" I whispered as I hissed a little at the sting of alcohol she placed on the injury

"Are you sure it was a bat?" she asked curiously as she cleaned my wound and started to stitch it

"It was barbed wired" I bluntly answered as I stopped glaring at the purple clad turtle to gaze at her

"Oh… ouch, that's probably gonna leave a scar" she wrinkled her face as she finished stitching the gash

She left the room and quickly returned "here's some aspirin and water for the headache"

She handed me the items "yeah thanks…" was all I said, my mind was in its own little world right now, so I didn't have much to say

There was a short awkward moment of silence between us, as I quietly scolded and self-reviled myself for my failure of saving Karai. However, the silence was broken when she spoke up again "whatever happened out there… it wasn't your fault"

She surprisingly got me off guard and hugged me. Placing her arms around my neck she whispered, "I'm… sorry about Karai. I-It's ok, to let it go sometimes, it's bad if you keep it in like that" I didn't respond nor did I shed tears, I did however hug her back, as if I was holding on to her for dear life.

I sadly smiled at her and then went back to staring at Donnie work on the time portal "Hey genius your placing the batteries the wrong way"

Donnie irately stopped what he was doing momentarily "Do you even know what these-"

"Thermal batteries are primary reserve batteries that employ inorganic salt electrolytes. These electrolytes are relatively non-conductive solids at ambient temperatures." I smugly interrupted him and continued my explanation just for the heck of it

"Integral to the thermal battery are pyrotechnic materials scaled to supply sufficient thermal energy to melt the electrolyte. The molten electrolyte is highly conductive, and high currents may then be drawn from the cell, in short, it has pyro materials that ignite an electrolyte until it melts, and sends high currents, thus giving you power" I finished exasperated

The genius looked at me doing a great imitation of a fish out of water, I walked towards him and started helping him and fixed the thermal batteries correctly, I stopped, stared at the machine and slightly glanced at the young mutant while he worked on the machine and I sheepishly whispered "I…I'm…sorry"

He looked at me surprised "oh, uh, a-apology accepted"

We kept working together in silence, fixing what needed to be fixed in the machine. When we were about to finish, an explosion was heard near the entrance of the lair, the alarms blared around and red lights were blinking. Yen and the other four foot soldiers came running in the lab "Sensei! It's the I.T.F!" I got up from my spot and quickly gave orders

"Yen, you stay here and guard miss O'Neil and Donnie, you four, keep them busy, I'm going to end this" you remember all those C4's I grabbed in that armory room? Oh yeah, this was going to end with a bang.

 **I was going to put in one part 'Art is an explosion' but thn I decided not to XD it would have sounded too Naruto for me. Good news, next chap Clyde will go into the past, well at least I hope so, I wonder how thts gonna be, im writing the story and even I don't know! X'D**


	8. Soulyer

In a hurry the young soldier ran through the first floor of the building, stopping in front of an elevator and pushing the button to open the elevator doors. The mutant was growing more impatient every minute that passed as he saw no sign of the doors planning on opening, time seeming to creep even as he tried to hurry. When he decided to take the stairs, the doors to the elevator suddenly opened and, with a slight relief, he quickly entered the elevator and pressed the button to the last floor of the foot building.

As he was arriving to his destination he was worried on what his boss will do to him once he knew that Clyde had escaped. Walking from one side to the other in the elevator he didn't know how exactly he was going to tell him, either way he was still doomed. There was a possibility he'd be murdered today. He suddenly remembered the last time he gave bad news to his boss. Soulyer had almost thrown him out the window, the young mutant shivered at the memory.

The young soldier had arrived at the floor and as soon as the doors open he ran through them and went running to his master's office.

Sitting atop his throne, Soulyer's fingers drummed out a rhythm atop the chairs arm, with minor interest on a book he was reading in his hands, the dark hooded figure glared at it and threw it to the ground. His patience was wearing thin but, in general, Soulyer was never a patient mutant.

Slamming his fist down against the chair he yelled, "Why the hell hasn't Clyde been brought to me!"

The anger and annoyance was evident in his tone as he stood, a low growl slipping from his mouth. Impatience levels running high, Soulyer was on the verge of losing his composure. Heads would roll if he was not brought some news in the next few seconds!

The knock that sounded at his door drew his attention, an I.T.F soldier entered and quickly kneeled before him. A cool sneer rose onto Soulyer's features as he turned to face the kneeling mutant.

"Ah excellent, where is he?"

His sneer started to fall as the young mutant stayed quiet before speaking in a shaky voice, "Yes…well… do have news boss…but…" The way he spoke, the way he refused to meet Soulyer's hooded eyes…it didn't take a genius to know that the news was not what he wanted to hear.

Hesitant, the young soldier finally said "Well... umm... we found 'im, but... he escaped tha building sir..." Having delivered the news, the soldier did not dare to raise his gaze towards his master. With rage boiling up inside him, Soulyer's cool snapped.

"WHAAAAT!?"

Soulyer snarled, reaching out to yank the mutant up by his collar, glaring at him while the young soldier's face went pale under his Master's clear anger.

"You miserable imbecile, find him or I'll have your head on a silver platter for DINNER!" Dropping the young soldier to the ground, he turned on his heel, not giving the mutant a second thought as he ran out.

Stopping behind his desk, Soulyer called out for the one mutant he knew would be able to get the job done, "Venus!" Seconds later, the female terrapin walked through his doors.

"Yes Master?"

Soulyer knelt down behind his desk, narrowing his eyes at the female turtle, "I want you to find Clyde and bring him to me! NOW!"

She glanced at her Master and smirked wickedly, "By your wish, Master"


	9. Samarra

**Helluu~ my gorgeous little bitty bunnies :3, im so happy tht u guys r enjoying my story XD, I mean wow! I have 2,113 Viewers n 39 reviews from u guys! Its so… AMAZING! *jumps up and down* I luv u guys I really do. A special thnx to all the people who reviewed and PM'd me, lots of kisses and cuddle for you all oxoxo! Now to answer Reviews!**

 **Izzy: ty n yes ik but at least this one's not as short as the other hope u like it :)**

 **bajy: yes tht was the idea, im glad he was scary for you ;)**

 **Scarecrow1KSR: no, Soulyer has ZERO patience quite the contrary he is very impatient, "*throws playboy encyclopedia*" nigga really!? XD LMAO tht made my day, n ye he is savage but no he isn't carnivorous XD**

 **Stacy: im glad your loving my story, and never fear chap 9 is le-here! oh n thx on the Venus info, I kinda knew some stuff about her but this info helped me a lot, now I know a lot more about Venus :) cuddles to u ;)**

 **Well thts all the reviews… I think, if I forgot to answer one of u just let me know on the review k?**

 **Warning: contains bad words**

 **Donnie darling if u will**

 **Donnie: cuteCharmy does not own tmnt we belong to nick**

 **Enjoy! XD**

 _There was a story that was spoken a long time ago, rumors say that the speaker of said story was Death. She said…There was a merchant in Bagdad who sent his servant to the market to buy provisions and in a little while the servant came back, white and trembling, and said Master, just now when I was in the marketplace I was jostled by a woman in the crowd and when I turned I saw it was Death that jostled me. She looked at me and made a threatening gesture, now, lend me your horse, and I will ride away from this city and avoid my fate. I will go to Samarra and there Death will not find me._

 _The merchant lent him his horse, and the servant mounted it, and he dug his spurs in its flanks and as fast as the horse could gallop he went. Then the merchant went down to the marketplace and he saw me standing in the crowd and he came to me and said, Why did you make a threating gesture to my servant when you saw him this morning? That was not a threatening gesture, I said, it was only a start of surprise. I was astonished to see him in Bagdad, for I had an appointment with him tonight in Samarra…_

After planting all the C4 in the lair Clyde went to help the four Foot ninjas with the I.T.F soldiers. While fighting his way back to the lounge, he glanced around to see if he can find the other four ninjas and found them struggling with the soldiers. He advanced towards the others and as he tried to reach them, a soldier came running towards the huge turtle and swung his pipe at the huge terrapin, Clyde ducked under his foolish attempted. Before the mutant soldier could even register a dodge from the black terrapin, he was hit with an upper cut right before he was kicked in the chest and sent flying into a wall.

Much to his dismay another explosion outside the lair was heard and in came more soldiers. However, this time with ninjas, he was starting to get exhausted there were to many, his headache was coming around again. soldiers came from everywhere and attacked the five ninjas. Dodging and striking back the large mutant was trying not to be cornered by the soldiers.

A mutant soldier came running towards him with an attack, he blocked the attack, slammed his knee into his stomach, threw him at a group of soldiers that were advancing towards him. Then, they all stopped attacking, that was a bit weird, they just stopped… Clyde confused glared at them all and kept his guard up, then he realized the figure walking through the crowd.

"I see you finally arrived… Venus" he spoke with much distain as a thin mutant female turtle emerged from the crowd of soldiers in the living room

"I'll admit, you weren't easy to find and capture, till now that is" she smirked as came closer while she slowly revealed her face from the large group of soldiers.

"I would have much rather killed you myself, but Master wants you alive" the female terrapin glared at the taller turtle and continued to speak

"but he didn't say I can't have a little fun with you" she smirked darkly

"I think me and the guys can take you" he glanced at the four Foot soldiers, then faced the female again as she started laughing while clapping

"oh, dear me, sorry, I forgot to mention this earlier" she looked at the male terrapin with fake worry in her features "excellent job boys, you did a job well done" the four Foot soldiers bowed and joined the crowed

"what!?" Clyde stared at them with shock hurt and a sense of betrayal on his features

"yeah, what I forgot to mention is, these four amazing children were spies working for Soulyer, they gained Karai's trust so much that she didn't even notice, and they apparently earned yours too" she laughed menacingly

"b-but…"

"but what? They're human? well obviously! They had to be I knew you didn't trust mutants so we had these four brainwashed, how do you think we knew you were in the building today silly?" she mockingly answered

Clyde looked at the four ex-Foot ninjas with horror, then started to glare "you motherfuckers!" he spoke with clenched teeth

"ow come now, they were just doing their job" she smiled hypocritically polite

The huge turtle was beyond the point of mad. You could cut him and he wouldn't even bleed, Clyde was so pissed that he ran towards the four ex-foot soldiers as he let out a battle cry and shouted

"You bastards!" Venus observed his action with mild amusement, she chuckled and ran towards him before he could reach them, she attacked causing him to flip back and glare at her. With a battle cry coming from both sides they both ran towards each other and commenced their battle. Their blades clashed, the sound ringing throughout the clearing as their battle waged on.

Red stained the ground while the crowd of soldiers commenced attacking as well, some already dead on the floor, his twin metal ninja machetes curling from his forearm stained with the same blood that splattered the floor they stood on. Breathing labored as some of his own life dripped steadily to join the pool of blood already forming beside his feet.

In the next second, blades were clashing again, both engaged in the fierce battle that had become their focus as well as other soldier interrupting their battle. Blade met blade, neither able to break the others defense, having mere seconds to attack then counter the next strike aimed to kill. A slice appeared on the female turtles' shoulder as Clyde pushed forward, knocking Venus's attack away and getting in close to land a blow on her.

The minor win lasted no time at all as Venus twisted, slicing downwards toward the huge terrapins' neck. Stepping back quickly, a slight hiss left his lips when the metal fans cut into his cheek, the wound shallow but stinging. Clyde panted heavily, eyes locked on Venus, the two kept their gazes locked on the other, neither willing to give. Suddenly a smoke pellet was thrown to the ground as someone grabbed Clyde's hands and yelled

"To the lab, come on!"

"YEN!? I gave you orders!" he glared at the teenager as they ran as fast as they could to the labs door, Venus chasing after as they still fought a couple of soldiers that got in the way. Clyde was behind the Yen making sure he got to the lab first. When they got there the older terrapin quickly asked

"Hey genius, how're things doing back here!?" he panted as he looked at the younger turtle

Donnie didn't glance at the taller turtle but replied anyway "I'm trying my best to get this thing done!"

The doors started banging as the I.T.F. tried to advance, the black clad terrapin quickly activated the emergency locked down and sarcastically remarked "oh, don't mind us, we're just here making sure the girl scouts don't come in and sell us some COOKIES!"

The doors were banging as Clyde backed away from the door and quickly walked towards the purple clad turtle "mind if I help, I think it would work faster if I helped!"

"be my guest!"

"it's not my fault the devil is knocking at my door thank you very much!"

"oh so it's my fault now!"

"please don't start! Please, pleease don't!"

"you're putting it wrong!"

*BANG BANG! *

"how am I putting it wrong!?"

"Shut up the both of you and get this thing working before they brake the door!"

"oh for fucks sake give me that!"

"well sorry oh mighty one for I have never fixed a time machine till this day!"

"some genius you are!"

*BANG BANG BANG! *

"what did you say!?"

"you heard me very well tiny!"

"Yea ok Robocop!"

"what did you just call me!?"

"uuggghh! For the love of fuck just fucking focus on the machine you too!"

The machine turned on and started working "Yes!" they both cheered in unison, Clyde ran towards the computer, put the codes and typed the time and the exact year they were from

"okay, all done, now hurry before they get in" he looked at both teens with a sad smile and then looked at Yen

"can you please take care of him too?" the red head looked at Clyde then at Yen, she nodded her head and hugged the bigger terrapin.

"I'll miss you" she looked at Clyde with teary eyes, he smiled sadly and patted her head

"I'll miss you too miss O'Neil" he replied and walked towards Yen

"Yen, I want you to go with them, be a teenager, go to school, eat junk food, live your life… please, do this for me"

"b-but Sensei… I can't-" Yen looked at his sensei with horror filled eyes

"then it's not a request, it's an order, go with them, you'll be safer" he stared at the teen sternly

"y-yes sir…" the young teen glared at the ground with tears threatening to shed

"We're ready" said the younger turtle spoke, then they walked towards the portal

"well… thank you Clyde, for everything" the purple clad turtle said as he stretched his hand offering a hand shake, Clyde obliged and shook the younger turtle hand

"yeah, no problem, just don't accidently appear here again, your enough of a headache as is" he placed his hand on his head then ruffled it which lead to grabbing and giving the younger turtle a noogie.

He stood there as he watched them wave and walk inside the portal, Yen paused for a moment then ran back to Clyde and hug the huge turtle

"goodbye Sensei" tears prickled down both their cheeks as he replied, "you be careful over there and listen to miss O'Neil, alright?" Yen nodded and headed towards the portal. Once they all went in he shut the machine off, took out the ignition button out and glanced at the door. With sadness in his eyes and the portal shut down behind him he waited for them to come barging in at any minute.

' _Wait for me Karai we'll be together soon enough'_ those were his last thoughts as they broke the lab door and ran inside. But, before they could attack and with the flick of a button all the C4's Clyde had planted exploded and then nothing…

 _When does the path we walk on lock around our feet? when does the rode become a river with only one destination? Death waits for us all in Samarra, but can Samarra be avoided?_

 **I'm so mean with the cliffys, im so sorry my bunnies but cliffys r fun to do XD andywho please review and PM me, bye bye bunnies, see u in the next chap! Oxoxo :3**


End file.
